List of characters in Chip, Winter, and Cooper
This is a list of characters who make their appearance in the series Chip, Winter, and Cooper. Main characters (Fit Children) Chip Presley Fit (b. September 19, 1965 or 1966): 'Like Winter and Cooper, Chip is a bratty, annoying child. He is ten years old in fifth grade at an unnamed elementary school with his sister Winter. Chip will often be the role model of Winter and Cooper, helping them with their misbehavior. Despite his age, he acts at age 6. Chip has an enemy neighbor classmate named Patty Trooney. Chip also has a friend named Matthew Mat, who is not adventuring and addicted to the modern day world. Chip is interested in baseball, television, and comics. Chip would become Presley in the future. In later episodes, he gradually lost his viral imagination. Chip has brown eyes, brown hair, an orange crew neck t shirt, black short pants, and grey sandals. 'Winter Fiona Fit (b. May 13, 1968 or 1969): 'Like Chip and Cooper, Winter is a bratty, annoying child. She is eight years old in second grade at an unnamed elementary school with her brother Chip. Winter will often follow along Chip's ideas for disruptive behavior, and the role model of Cooper. Despite her age, she acts like a 5 year old. Winter's enemy is her neighbor Patty Trooney. Winter has a friend named Sal Mat, who believes in make belief stuff. Winter is interested in clothes, television, and dolls. Winter would become Fiona in the future. In later episodes, she gradually lost a tiny drop of her bratty behavior and viral imagination. Winter has blue eyes, blonde hair, a violet dress, and black slip on high heels. 'Cooper Sonny Fit (b. December 4, 1975 or 1976): 'Like Chip and Winter, Cooper is a bratty, annoying child. He is a baby who stays at home. Cooper will often go along Chip and Winter's mischievous plots. He is very talented for a six month old. The Mat family's baby is Cooper's friend. Baby Mat never has a name. Cooper is interested in toys, television, and pacifiers. Cooper would become Sonny in the future. In later episodes, he gradually acted more and more like a normal baby. Cooper has blue eyes, blonde hair, and red footie pajamas. Supporting Characters 'Mr. G Fit (b. December 11, 1936): 'Mr. G Fit is a 40 year old kindergartener teacher at the unnamed elementary school, and the father of the Fit children. He used to be Chip and Winter's kindergarten teacher as well. Mr. G Fit is a strict disciplinarian. 'Mrs. Fit-Blouse (b. November 13, 1936): 'Mrs. Fit is a 40 year old hardworking housewife mother of the Fit children, she never had a job before. She disciplines her children just as much as her husband, Mr. G Fit. 'Patty Trooney (b. March 12, 1966): 'Patty Trooney is a 10 year old fifth grader in Chip's class. She is often regarded as the class clown and the next store neighbor. She is Chip's rival, although at times, Winter and Cooper have fought with Patty Trooney along with Chip. 'Matthew Mat (b. December 10, 1965): 'Matthew Mat is an 11 year old fifth grader in Chip's class as well as Chip's best friend. However, unlike Chip, he often enjoys playing video games, and much more modern than the Fit children. 'Sal Mat (b. January 8, 1969): 'Sal Mat is a 7 year old second grader in Winter's class as well as Winter's best friend. Although Winter is usually gleeful, Sal is much more happier, and rarely feeling negative like the Fit children can. 'Sunny Mat (b. June 13, 1975): 'Sunny Mat is a 1 year old baby, the baby sister of Sal and Matthew Mat and most likely Cooper's only friend. Sunny, similar to her sister Sal, is much more gleeful than the Fit children. Sunny Mat often appears as a playmate for Cooper when their siblings are at school. 'Miss Attention (b. April 18, 1921): 'Miss Attention is a grumpy fifth grade teacher at the elementary school. Her known students are Chip Fit, Matthew Mat, Patty Trooney, and Clare. Her best friend is probably Mr. Work. 'Mr Work (b. April 18, 1940): '''Mr. Work is a grumpy second grade tteacher at the elementary school. His known students are Winter Fit, Sal Mat, and George. His best friend is probably Miss Attention. Recurring/Minor characters '''Principal Simmon (b. January 18, 1919): '''Principal Simmon is a soft principal but can become bossy upon reaching his limit, especially towards Chip and Winter, and even Matthew Mat. '''Uncle Trio (b. February 14, 1941): '''Uncle Trio is the 35 year old husband of Aunt Trio and the father of the triplets. He is smart but strict. He is a geologist. Mr. G Fit will often hang out with Uncle Trio due to his behavior. '''Aunt Trio (b. July 4, 1941): '''Aunt Trio is the 35 year old wife of Uncle Trio and the mother of the triplets. She is tomboyish and intellectual. She is a stay-at-home gardener. Mrs. Fit will often hang out with Aunt Trio due to her behavior, and also because she is her sister. '''Jackson Trio (b. October 13, 1971): '''Jackson Trio is the first triplet of the Trio family, and is physically and academically strong. He likes swimming and wrestling, despite his young age. Chip will often hang out with Jackson due to his behavior. He is five years old, along with Zoe and Ella. '''Zoe Trio (b. October 13, 1971): '''Zoe Trio is the second triplet of the Trio family, and is intelligent but the "whiner" of the Trio family. She is often spoiled by her parents, and Uncle Trio does not appear to be strict with her. Winter will often hang out with Zoe due to her behavior. '''Ella Trio (b. October 13, 1971): '''Ella Trio is the third triplet of the Trio family, and is baby-like of the family, due to a disability. She cannot talk, is not potty trained, and still has pacifiers. Cooper will often hang out with Ella due to her behavior. '''Gramma Blouse (b. March 28, 1911) and Grandpa Fit (b. January 26, 1906): '''Gramma Blouse is the mother of Mrs. Fit and Grandpa Fit is the father of Mr. G Fit making them the grandparents of Chip, Winter, and Cooper. Gramma and Grandpa take the kids out of crazy adventures. Both the grandparents' spouses passed away, so they are actually roommates. '''Gramps Blouse (b. March 6, 1911-April 18, 1971) and Grandma Fit (b. October 5, 1909-August 23, 1970) '''Arthur Star (b. September 3, 1964): '''Arthur Star is a sixth grader and the most intelligent student of the school. Although not much is known, it is known he is friends with Patty Trooney, as they seem to sit often together at lunch hours. '''Claire (b. March 8, 1966): '''Claire is a fifth grader in Chip's class. Claire is extremely religious and rarely appears in the series. She is known to get along with the teacher. '''Jake Dickson (b. January 28, 1965): '''Jake Dickson is a fourth grader (age 11) who repeated the grade twice because he bullied Chip. He is known well to be a bully, to Chip. He has gotten suspended multiple times, and has once even been reported to pull down the fire alarm. '''Jackson Dickson (b. January 3, 1964): '''Jackson Dickson is a sixth grader (age 12) who is the brother of Jake Dickson. He is even worse of a bully than his brother Jake. He and Jake get along. He has been suspended, gotten in trouble with the police, and many times, he isn't even present in the school due to expulsion. He has only been shown bullying unnamed, one-time children. '''Doctor Billow (b. September 8, 1935): '''Doctor Billow is the Fit family's medical doctor. He is the only known doctor so far and is very strict and cold hearted towards the parents, but is shown essential care towards the children. '''Dentist (b. September 18, 1925): '''The Fit family's dentist. Only known dentist so far. She is shown to get along warmly with the parents, but has little tolerance towards their children. '''Buddy (Manufactured © 1960): '''Buddy, common in flashback comic strips, was a large plush penguin shared by the Fit children. Apparently, the Fit children don't get along as they fight for turns for the plush doll. '''Mr. Graphic (b. January 1, 1945): '''Mr. Graphic is the art teacher at Chip and Winter's elementary school. '''Mrs. Rhodes (b. December 31, 1934): '''Mrs. Rhodes is the music teacher at Chip and Winter's elementary school. '''Mr. Aero (b. December 30, 1923): '''Mr. Aero is the gym teacher at Chip and Winter's elementary school. One-time characters '''Viola (b. September 8, 1961): '''Viola was a one-time babysitter at age 15 when Gramma Blouse and Grandpa Fit couldn't babysit the children because they, along with Mr. and Mrs. Fit, were going to a grand concert. For the whole time, her niceness led Chip, Winter, and Cooper to take advantage of her, while she held her stress until she literally blew up, and the parents got upset with Chip, Winter, and Cooper, as it was later her outburst led her to a mental institution. '''Violet (b. September 8, 1961): '''Violet was Viola's twin sister. She is only known for wanting to seek revenge at Chip, Winter, and Cooper for sending Viola to the mental hospital. '''George (b. November 16, 1969): '''George was a character mentioned in Winter's class, nothing is known except he was asked to do a math problem on the chalkboard. '''Adam (b. November 18, 1970): '''Adam was a character mentioned in Mr. Fit's kindergarten class, however, nothing else is known about Adam. Animals Pets are recurring beings in Chip, Winter, and Cooper, along with other animals. See List of Animals. Alter Egos See List of alter egos in Chip, Winter, and Cooper '''Astro-Family: '''The Astro-family is a space version of the Fit family. The school is treated like "the sun's core".